Acadamia Ninpocho Acadamy Ninja Chronicles
by ShuffleWriter
Summary: Jihokyou Haruhiko is enrolling into the prestigious Duel Acadamy to follow in the footsteps of his idol. But he'll soon learn that there are plenty of other duelists who can give a good challenge. Newly Revised and Updated.
1. Enter Jihokyou Haruhiko

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only the characters and some of the cards seen in this story are mine.

The clock struck eight at Domino square, alerting all who could hear. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were casually moving about. It was a beautiful, quiet morning. "**YAHOOOOOOOO!!!**" a brown haired boy with green eyes cried leaping from tree to tree to bench to whatever he could land on that wasn't floor. He wore a loose navy blue T-shirt, blue jeans and a huge ear-to-ear grin. A duel disk was strapped to his wrist and a deck to his waist, "**LOOK OUT ACADEMIA, 'CUZ HERE COMES HAR-" **the boy's exuberant cry was cut short as he leaped from a wall into a nearby streetlight, halting his movements. He slid down the pole slowly after hitting it, taking a moment to collect himself, "ru."

**Enter Jihokyou Haruhiko**

"That could've gone a bit better," Haru said rubbing his forehead as he now walked to a large building on the edge of Domino. He looked up at the tower of the Kaiba Corporation and smiled, reaching his hand out as if he was trying to grab it. He brought his clenched fist back to him and rushed off behind the building, **"YAHOOOOOOO!!!" **His smiled widened as a table in front of a large dome became visible. It had two ladies sitting behind and a sign over the front that said, "Duel Academy Registration." He sprinted to the table up to two ladies and shouted with an arm pumped in the air, "**JIHOKYOU HARUHIKO, READY TO ENTER**." To two ladies sweatdropped as one stood up and said to Haru, "A-alright, please follow me to the exam room. And please keep it down while you're in there."

"Oh, sorry." Haru said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck as he followed the woman inside.

Inside the building, several duelists applying for the academy each faced off against a proctor with different decks and strategies. Haru looked down from the stands with glee as he observed the numerous duels. "This is the arena for the dueling exam, where applicants face off against a proctor and is graded accordingly to his performance," the lady explained to Haru.

"So when do I go, huh?" Haru asked eagerly.

"Right after you take the written exam," the lady replied with a smile, much to Haru's disappointment, "follow me please." Haru quickly followed the lady with a big sigh, _A written exam, _he thought to himself, _Who the hell thought it was a good idea to have a written exam for a dueling academy? What a pain._

"My turn, draw." a boy said drawing his card. He was a small, beige-eyed boy with dark blonde hair and wore a white dress shirt with black pants. He was in the middle of his duel against his proctor, who had 2900 Life Points and had a Metalzoa (ATK 3500/ DEF 2300) on his side of the field in an attack position with Call of the Haunted, Rare Metalmorph, which boosted the beast's attack power by 500, Fairy Meteor Crush and one facedown card. The boy had 1200 Life Points and a set monster in a defensive position. "I'll set two down cards and end my turn," the boy said with a smirk. The proctor however didn't seem amused, "Alright kid, let's see what you got. I draw." The proctor examined his hand thoroughly, smirking as he picked up a card from his hand, "I activate Harpies Feather Duster, which will destroy every Magic and Trap card you have out on the field." A great wind blew from behind the examiner, slightly moving the boy's facedown cards until he raised his had up, causing a card to flip "I activate Hallowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card from my hand I can reduce the damage from your monster's attack to zero." The boy place a card from his hand into the grave, as three druids in blue robes formed a barrier around him. The proctor merely scoffed at this, "Fine but your other down card's still going to be destroyed." The strong winds blew away the boy's remaining card was blown away however it didn't bother the boy. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." The boy smirked and chuckled as he drew his card, "Gotcha."

"Stupid written exam," Haru said as he raced to the arenas, "stupid, stupid written exam." He ran faster and faster towards the coliseum-esque room. Cursing the written exam more and more as he recalled the incident:

Flashback

"Alright," Haru said as he held up his paper, "I'm all finished." The lady took his paper and walked over to place it with the other papers. But froze in place and turned to Haru, with a mortified look on her face, "Um, are you sure you want to turn this in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well," the lady began, trying to find the right words, "it seems a bit…well it's…"

"What?" Haru asked raising an eyebrow. The lady merely flipped through the pages of the exam then showed Haru one of his answers, "For example, this question says, 'name the three members of the Ojama Trio.' And instead of writing anything in the blanks here," she said pointing to his answers, which were rather poorly drawn renderings of the Ojamas with "These ones" written above the sketches, "are you sure you want to turn these answers in like this."

"Positive." Haru said proudly. The lady merely replied with an "ok" but Haru sensed there was a "your funeral." Secretly attached to it.

End Flashback

"Some people have no appreciation of art," Haru muttered as he reached the arena. There he saw more duelists then when he first entered. He looked down at the duels waiting for his number to be called. He glanced from left to right looking for a duel that would catch his eye. He finally saw a duel between a boy with dark brown hair and equally dark eyes wearing a white school uniform and his proctor. The boy had 2100 Life Points left with Queen's Knight (ATK 1500/ DEF 1600) on the field in attack mode with two facedown cards. The proctor had 1900 Life Points with no monsters or facedown cards, "My turn," the proctor said as he drew his card, "I'll activate Fusion, which will allow me to fuse the Minotaurus (ATK 1700/ DEF 1000) and Centaurus (ATK 1300/ DEF 1550) in my hand to create Minocentaurus (ATK 2000/ DEF 1700)." The minotaur and centaur appeared briefly on the field before disappearing in a flash of light. When the light died down only the centaur's horse-like body and the minotaur's torso and bull-like head remained as one being, one grunting, snarling being. "Now attack," the proctor commanded. The hybrid monster charged at full speed, raising his axe to crush Queen's Knight. The boy merely smirked as he raised his hand, flipping up one of his cards. "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack," the proctor's monster was stopped and knocked back by an invisible force before it could harm the boy's knight. "It automatically ends your battle phase before I take any damage. Now it's my turn. Draw," the boy smirked as he drew his card, "Now I summon King's Knight (ATK 1600/ DEF 1400) in attack mode," an orange armored bearded knight stood beside the other, his sword drawn ready for battle, "and when he is out on the field with Queen's Knight, I can Special Summon Jack's Knight (ATK 1900/ DEF 1000)" a third blue armored knight appeared between the other two. The examiner smirked and pointed, "Nice move but none of those knights can beat my monster."

"Not yet anyway," the boy said pulling a card from his hand, "I activate Angel's Dice," a small, angelic creature appeared carrying a blue die in hand, "by rolling this die, my monsters gain attack and defense points equal to the number I roll times one hundred." The creature dropped its die, letting it bounce and roll as it pleased, before it landed on a one, increasing all of his knight's power by 100. The boy flipped up his last card, "Fine then I'll activate Devil's Dice. It works like my Angel's Dice, except instead of raising the attack of my monsters, it lowers the attack of your monsters." A small demonic creature carrying a red die appeared, chuckling impishly as it threw its die. Haru watched eagerly as it bounced like the last on before it landed on a three, reducing Minocentaurus' attack to 1700, "Now Jack's Knight, attack," the blue clad warrior leapt into the sky before crashing down with his sword, slitting the beast in half, and reducing the proctors Life points to 1600, "Now Queen and King's Knight attack him directly." The two remaining knights charged forward making an x-shaped slash across the proctor's body, bringing his Life Points down to zero. "Good duel," the boy said before walking away.

"Awesome," Haru said as he watched the next applicant step into the arena, "who was that guy?"

"Toshinawa Akira," a voice behind Haru replied. Haru turned to see the boy from the duel he was watching, "and you are?"

"Jihokyou Haruhiko," Haru answered, "But just call me Haru."

"A pleasure to meet you," Akira held out his hand. Haru took it and shook lightly, "Nice duel out there."

"It was nothing at all," Akira said modestly, "I'm sure you'll do just as well."

"You got that right," Haru said pounding his chest.

Elsewhere higher in the stands a boy with spiky brown hair and dark in an Obelisk Blue uniform sat watching the two converse, "Jihokyou…Haruhiko, eh?" He looked up at the ceiling musing over the name, "Hmm…Jihokyou."

"Well, this year's crop looks pretty impressive wouldn't you agree?" an older looking boy in a blue uniform asked. He had messy black hair and an intrigued smirk. To his left was an auburn haired girl who was bent over the railing, watching the duels that took place, "Maybe," she replied and glanced as a boy was blasted back by a Machine Kings attack, reducing his Life Points to zero, "some more impressive than others," she peered over at where Akira and Haru talked. The boy followed her eyes and chuckled, "Is that the one?"

"Yup."

"I see," the boy looked out at the fields for anymore talents.

"So Akira," Haru began, "which applicants have gone already?"

"All the ones between 1-85," Akira explained, "some duels have been a bit longer than others. I got number 6, but I was one of the longer duels, you?"

"I got 97, so I should be-"

"Will applicant number 97: Jihokyou Haruhiko, please report to arena 7." Haru's eyes beamed with excitement as the voice form the intercom relayed that message. He jumped up and ran down the stairs, eager to reach his opponent, _This is where it all begins, Kaoru._

Next Time:

Haru: Alright now it's my turn to show what I can do.

Akira: Good luck out there, Haru-kun.

Haru: No worries, I'll beat down whoever this proctor guy is. I'll beat him no matter what he throws at me.

Akira: Um…aren't you being a bit over confident.

Haru: What the heck are those things? Batteries? This guy plans to beat me with batteries? How is he gonna- Oh…good…lord.

Next Time: **Duel Exam**

**Battery Deck**

Haru: This is what I came here for.


	2. Duel Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only the characters and some of the cards seen in this story are mine.

**Duel Exam**

**Battery Deck**

Haru rushed down eagerly to the arena, apprehensive of his oncoming duel. The minute his name was called, he felt a rush of blood through his whole body. Akira watched Haru's march to battle with an amused smile, _Well now, _he thought, _time to see what you can do, Haru-kun_. The boy and girl at the railing observed Haru as well, each in their own deep thoughts. "Ok Haru, time to show this school what you can do," he said to himself as the proctor approached him. He was a tall, bald headed man with dark glasses over his eyes. He glared at Haru before speaking in a deep, booming voice, "Are you ready, applicant?" the proctor asked sliding his deck into his duel disk. Haru chuckled at the proctor's query, "I was born ready," he replied sliding his own deck into his duel disk. "DUEL!" the two announce before drawing their cards as their Life Points rose to 4000. "You take the first move, applicant."

"How kind of you. I draw," Haru looked at his hand for a while and pulled his cards, "First I'll summon Ninja Commander Ikusa (ATK 700/DEF 700) in attack mode," in a puff of smoke a green armored ninja appeared onto the field. He had a katana strapped to his back and a silver crescent attached to his forehead, "and when Ikusa is summoned, I'm allowed to special summon this: Ninja Soldier Katana (ATK 400/ DEF 400) in attack mode." Just then a second, black robed ninja appeared next to Haru, donning an identical mask and blade as the other. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Haru finished as his facedown flashed onto the screen.

Up in the stands Akira watched Haru's opening play with interest, "Ninja cards?"

"Whaddya think so far," the auburn haired girl asked with a smile.

"It's an ok move, but I doubt he can pull anything off with those two," the dark haired boy beside her said, "monsters like Ikusa should be special summoned to the field with a card's effect. That way Katana could be summoned and you 'd have two sacrifices for a Normal Summon."

"That's a pretty good strategy," the girl smirked.

"I don't wear this coat 'cause it looks good on me, y'know," the brunette reported.

"Maybe."

"My turn now," the proctor announced as he drew his card, "I summon Batteryman AA (ATK 0/ DEF 0) in attack mode," a red, robotic being with the number three on its AA battery body flashed onto the field, glaring down at Haru and his ninjas. Haru merely chuckled, "Oh come on, what's a battery with zero attack points going to do, huh?"

"You shouldn't underestimate my monster, look," the proctor pointed to his monster. Haru's eyes widened as the battery glowed and gained 1000 attack points, "When all the Batteryman AA's on my side of the field are in the same position, they gain one thousand points for each Batteryman AA in whatever position they're in. In this case, since my only Batteryman is in attack position,"

"It gains one thousand attack points," Haru finished morbidly, "crap."

"Yes, which means Batteryman's stronger than both of your ninjas," the proctor said with a smirk, "now attack his Ninja Soldier. AA Fist." A surge of electricity flowed thorough the proctor's battery as it dashed towards Haru's ninja, delivering a super charged punch to the soldier's face. Oddly enough, Katana wasn't destroyed by the attack, but instead Batteryman AA was. And more surprisingly, Haru's Life Points sustained no damage.

Everyone who watched the duel looked in wonder, except the girl by the rail, who seemed to know that was going to happen.

"Gotcha," Haru said, pointing his finger like a gun at the proctor, "you fell for my trap. When your battery attacked, I activated my Hidden Dagger trap card," Haru then pointed to his revealed trap card with the image of a ninja pulling out a blade hidden within his sleeve, "It destroys your monster before it can hurt me and the dagger stays equipped to my monster, giving it eight hundred extra attack points." Haru' Ninja Soldier stood from its reeling position and flipped the dagger it had hidden before clutching it firmly in its had as its attack power rose to 1200 (400+800). Akira was shocked at this turn of events, "Impressive, not only did he defeat the proctor's monster, but now he has two monsters while his opponent has none."

"Not bad," the dark haired boy behind the rail said, "the kid's better than I thought."

"This is nothing," the girl said, "wait 'til he really starts playing"

On the arena the proctor was not as impressed as the others, "Not bad applicant," he said while placing two cards facedown, "but let's see if you can keep this up."

"Oh I can, and I will. My draw," Haru said as he drew his card, "Now, Ikusa and Katana, attack him directly." Katana rushed towards the examiner unsheathing his blade as Ikusa leapt into the air pulling out his blade. The proctor raised an arm and shouted, "Not so fast. I activate my trap card: Call of the Living Dead. It lets me Special Summon a monster from my graveyard in attack position, and I choose my Batteryman AA (ATK 0/ DEF 0)," the proctor's monster climbed out of the graveyard before charging itself again, increasing his attack power by 1000 once more. "Next I activate Raging Summoning of Hell. This let's us both choose a monster on our side of the field, and then we each summon as many copies of that monster as we can from our hand or deck."

"Alright, I choose my Ninja Commander (ATK 700/ DEF 700), and I just happen to have a copy of him right here in my deck," Haru announced as another green armored ninja entered into the scene, "and like the last one, thanks to him I can summon another Ninja Solder Katana (ATK 400/ DEF 400)." Yet another black robed ninja appeared just as the other did. The proctor smirked, "and I choose my Batteryman AA," "and since I now have three Batteryman AA's on the field in attack mode, they each gain three thousand attack points." The three batteries surged greatly with energy as their power rose to 3000. Haru winced at the batteries newfound power, "This can't be good."

"If the proctor attacks with those three, Haru will lose the duel," Akira mused from the stands. The girl on the rail smiled to herself, "Those teachers are pretty cruel."

"What makes you say that," the dark haired boy queried.

"Giving that kind of deck for an exam," she replied, "I recognize that combo."

"Ah."

"What are you two looking at," the two turned to see a red haired boy with glasses in an Obelisk Blue uniform. He had an angry look in his eyes and a nasty grimace. He traced their eyes down to Haru's duel, and wasn't too impressed, "That's it, you're watching some nobody get beat."

"He's not some nobody, En," the brunette boy retorted.

"Oh really,"

"He's a special one," the girl replied as the duel continued.

"Hn," was the only replied from En, "I think I'll watch then, to see what makes him so special."

"Okay," Haru said placing a card facedown, "I'll lay this card face down and switch all my ninjas to defense position."

"Hmph," the proctor grunted drawing his card, "first I'll activate Angel's Mercy, which allows me to draw three cards and discard two." He drew his cards grinning widely at his hand, _Perfect_. He discarded two of his cards into his graveyard slot before looking up to Haru, "Now my Batterymen, attack his ninjas. Super AA Fist." The three batteries charged in unison as they dashed for Haru's ninjas. Each one delivered a highly charge punch to the ninjas, leaving only Haru's unarmed ninja soldier. "I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move," Haru said drawing, "first I'll activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards," Haru looked over his two cards intensely before smirking at the proctor, "Well I guess I should thank you for destroying my ninja's, proc. Because now with them in the graveyard I can sacrifice my ninja soldier to summon this," Haru's last ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke died down, a new ninja had taken its place, one with long white hair and a red demon mask complimenting his red armor over his beige shirt and purple pants. "Say hello to my Ninja Master Shogun (ATK 1600/ DEF 1400), next I'll activate my Shogun's effect. He allows me to summon two more ninja monsters from my hand or deck to the field so I choose my two Ninja Commandos (ATK 700/ DEF 700)," two identical white vested ninjas appeared at each side of Haru's Ninja Master, "and when Ninja Commando Kabuki is summoned, he allows me to Special Summon these beauties," two masked female ninjas appeared next to the commandoes. Each adorned in fishnet with a red and white vest. A small blade was strapped to each of their backs, "Ninja Girl Kunouichi Ayame (ATK 300/ DEF 300)." The examiner chuckled as he examined Haru's array of monsters, "You may have more monsters than I do applicant," he stated, "but my Batterymen are still stronger than any of them."

"For now," Haru retorted, "I activate Allied Forces. Here's how it works: for every Warrior-Type or Spellcaster-Type monster out on my field, all Warrior-Type monsters on my field gain two hundred extra attack points. And since I have five warriors, they each gain one thousand attack points." The five ninjas formed a few quick hand seals before they began to glow as their attack power rose by 1000, making Shogun's attack 2600, the two commandoes' attack 1700, and the two kunouichis' attack 1300. "Good move but it's still not enough," the proctor pointed out

"Patience proc," Haru said holding up his next card, "I activate Thousand Energy, which increases the attack power of all level two monsters on my side of the field by one thousand," both kunouichis both flashed a few hand seals before they glowed a red aura. Akira, En, the two by the rail, and the brown haired boy in the stands watched curiously as the two ninjas' attack power rose to 2300 each. The proctor grew annoyed by Haru's move, "What part of 'not enough' don't you understand?"

"What part of 'patience' don't **you** understand, " Haru retorted, "now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continue my turn. Now where was I? Oh right, I was going to activate my Attrition magic card. Y'see, whenever one of my monsters attacks one of yours and its attack power's less than yours, the difference is subtracted from your monster's attack points." The proctor's smirk disappeared as Haru smirked, "So now Kabuki attack his Batteryman." Kabuki unsheathed his sword and charged towards the proctor's monster, but was stopped and destroyed by a charged fist, dropping Haru's Life Points to 2700 and reducing Batteryman's attack to 1700. But with the loss of a warrior, all of Haru's monsters lost 200 attack points (Shogun: 2400, Kabuki: 1500, Ayames: 2100). "Now Ayame, attack his Batteryman," Ayame flew along the ground at her master's command, sliding past Batteryman with an unsheathed dagger. Everyone watch as the examiner's battery broke apart before vanishing into dust, leaving the proctor with 3600 Life Points, "Don't forget proc," Haru began, "since you only have two AA's, they each have only two thousand attack points." The proctor watched in shock as he saw the attack power of his monsters fall. But Haru wasn't finished yet, "Now Kabuki attack his other battery," Kabuki charged at the Batteryman as the other did, and was stopped in the same way. Haru smirked as his Life Points dropped to 2200 and the Batteryman's attack dropped to 1500. With yet another warrior gone, though, Haru's ninja's lost more attack points (Shogun: 2200, Ayames: 1900), "Ayame, you're up," Haru's masked kunouichi performed a series of flips before pulling out her dagger and slicing the proctor's monster in half, reducing his Life Points to 3200.

"I don't believe it," Akira said in shock, "He's actually making a comeback with those monsters."

"Well, now I see what makes this kid so interesting," the dark haired boy smirked.

"Yup, he's a clever one," the girl beside his smiled.

"Hn," En growled as he watched. Lower in the seats the brown haired boy had moved from his lax position in his chair to leaning over the empty seat in front of him. "Once more," Haru said thrusting a fist, "Shogun attack his final Batteryman," Shogun unsheathed his twin kodachis and disappeared for a brief moment before reappearing beside Haru before the proctor's Batteryman was destroyed. The examiner stared in horror as his Life Points dropped to 2000. Haru began to laugh, "Yeah, I did it," he said putting his hand behind his head, "y'know it was a bit touch-and-go for a minute. I wasn't sure that I'd pull it off to be honest."

"Laugh all you want, applicant," the proctor said angrily, "Because you just passed the first part of the test. This is when things get a lot harder for you."

Next Time:

Haru: Now it looks like this test is gonna get harder.

Akira: **A lot** harder. Are you up for it Haru-kun?

Haru: Do you really have to ask?

Akira: I see.

Proctor: I'll show you the true power of this deck.

Haru: I'll give you my best as well.

Next Time: **True Terror of the** **Battery Deck**

**Battery Powered Voltic Dragon**

Haru: A ninja is one who sees ahead before he makes his move.


	3. True Terror of the Battery Deck

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Previously on Academia Ninpocho:

Jihokyou Haruhiko has applied to enter the prestigious Duel Academy. There he befriended a promising duelist named Toshinawa Akira. During his exam his opponent uses battery monsters to try and overpower Haru's ninjas, but Haru's strategies prove to be too much for the proctor. And now…

**True Terror of the** **Battery Deck**

**Battery Powered Voltic Dragon**

Akira watched from the stands in shock as Haru's duel unfolded. Haru had 2200 Life Points remaining with his Ninja Master Shogun (ATK 2200/DEF 2000) and two copies of Ninja Girl Kunouichi Ayame on the field (ATK 1900/DEF 1900 each), all in attack position. He had on facedown card and two magic cards on the field: Attrition and Allied Forces. The proctor, however, only had 2000 Life Points with no monsters on the field and two facedown cards. Haru flicked his thumb across his nose as he grinned to his opponent, "Well, I guess that wraps up my turn," he said as his two kunouichis began to disappear, "and because of my Thousand Energy's effect, all of my monsters that were powered up by it now go to the graveyard." Haru's Ninja girls vanished from the field, leaving Shogun as the only warrior, reducing his attack and defense (1800/1600).

"Incredible," Akira mused as he watched Haru's duel, "Haru's actually managed to steal the lead."

"Not bad," the black haired boy said with a smile.

"Yup, now let's see if he can keep it up," the girl beside him watched eagerly.

"It's my turn now," the proctor announced drawing his card. The irritated examiner raised his arm as he flipped up a card, "I activate Soul Resurrection. This allows me to revive one of my monsters in Defense Position and I choose Batteryman D (ATK 0/DEF 1900)." A green mechanical being with a D battery for a body flashed onto the field, the number one painted on its chest. It scrunched up as if it was trying to guard itself from Haru's Shogun, "I discarded this monster when I played my Angel's Gift magic card," the examiner explained as he pulled a card from his hand, "next I'll summon another Batteryman D in Defense Position." Suddenly and identical battery monster appeared next to the other. The proctor grinned as he began to explain, "When Batteryman D is face up on the field, you can't attack any other Thunder-Type Monster besides Batteryman."

"So one of those things can block for the other thunder monster he has," Akira mused.

"But since he has two of those things out," the brown haired boy mused in his seat.

"I can't attack," Haru stated in shock.

"Any of them," the proctor finished with a smirk, "That ends my turn."

"And starts mine," Haru said as he drew. He stared at the card and growled, _This won't help at all, _"I end my turn." The proctor grinned as he announced his turn, "My turn. Draw."

Akira was on the edge of his seat as he observed the ongoing duel, "Those two," he thought out loud, "Haru-kun's Ninja Master Shogun is currently the strongest monster in play. However, his opponent has those two Batterymen making any attack useless. There at a perfect stalemate." Akira donned a reflexive look, wondering just what he would do in a situation like this one.

"Man, it's so boring here," a young girl with long black hair and green eyes in an Obelisk uniform yawned as she paced around the stands, "how much longer until these exams are over. I can't stand being cooped up in here any longer." She began scratching her hair when she heard someone call out to her.

"Naiya-sama, over here," a red headed, brown-eyed girl waved. Naiya rushed over to her friend. "What is it, Kagami? And I told you to drop the 'sama' already."

"I'm sorry, Naiya-sama. You look a little frustrated, that's all."

"I'm just bored out of my mind. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Well, why don't you watch some of the duels," Kagami suggested, "scope out some of the competition." Kagami pointed to the arena where a number of duels were taking place, "From what I've gathered this is a very diverse crop," she said crossing her arms with her eyes closed, "some students here are good enough to be in Blue, but some look like they aren't even suited for Red. However," she opened her eyes and bore a serious face, "two people who have caught my attention are him," she pointed downward to Akira, "and him." Her finger moved over to Haru who was still in the midst of his duel. Kagami continued with her analysis, "Those two could prove to be worthy challenges indeed and should be watched carefully."

"Oh really?" Naiya asked intrigued by her friends report.

"Mm hm," Kagami nodded. The was a brief period of silence before Kagami began to feel uneasy a said nervously, "but I'm sure they're no match for you Naiya-sama."

"We'll see about that. And drop the 'sama' geez."

The examiner grinned and chuckled at the card he drew. Haru anxiously awaited his opponent's move, as were the others watching the duel. "Alright applicant," the proctor began, "I'm going to show you just how powerful this deck is."

"Well then," Haru said poking his chest, "come at me with everything ya got, proc."

"Kid's got guts I'll give 'em that," Naiya smirked. Kagami nodded in agreement.

"I intend to," the proctor said as he revealed one of his cards, "I activate my magic card: Battery Charger." Haru narrowed his eyes as a large and strange machine rose behind the proctor. It had three battery shaped indents with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 on the slots. The top was some sort of shell with two pink lights, a robotic face, and two prongs atop it. "This is how it works," the proctor said as his Life Points were reduced from 2000 to 1500, "I give up 500 Life Points, and in exchange I can revive a battery monster from my graveyard."

"So what are you going to? Revive one of your AA's, proc?" Haru asked with a grin, _Even if he does it will only have 1000 attack points; it'll be too weak to do anything._

"No I don't plan to," the examiner said with a grin, "Instead I'll show you what else I discarded with my Angel's Gift card." Haru looked anxious as a small blue battery appeared in the number two slot of the robotic charger. The robot's eyes lit up as well as the two pink lights on the sides. A bright bolt of lightning struck the prongs of the machine traveling through a series of circuits and passageways until the current reached the battery. The charger disappeared as the battery assumed its true form. Like all others it had a robotic appearance and had a C battery for its body. The number two was marked on its blue body. "This is Batteryman C (ATK 0/DEF 0)," Haru's opponent stated, "Next I'll activate this other magic card: Cost Up. By discarding one card I can raise the level of every monster in my hand by two." Akira looked puzzled at the proctor's move, "Why would anyone want to increase the level of his monsters? It makes no sense." The proctor discarded a card from his hand with a grin, "Now I'll sacrifice my Batteryman C and on of my Batteryman D's so I can summon my Battery Powered Voltic Dragon (ATK 2400/DEF 1000). The two battery monsters disappeared and were replaced by a large, dragon shaped machine. Its metallic body surged with electricity as it let out a tremendous roar. Haru stared wide-eyed at the towering electrical behemoth, "What in God's name is that thing?!"

"Your final test," the proctor said plainly, "this is the strongest monster in this deck, and if you can defeat it, you will pass." Haru began to sweat as he trembled at the sight of the mechanical dragon.

"Poor kid," Naiya said sympathetically.

"Haru-kun," Akira looked down at his friend.

"Looks like he's giving in to the pressure," the black haired boy said.

"He really is nothing special," En shook his head and began to walk away, but was stopped by a most peculiar sound. Haru was laughing. It started with a grin, and then turned into a chuckle and then full-blown laughter. "Bring it on then," Akira, Naiya, Kagami, En, the brown haired boy, and the black haired boy by the rail all looked in shock, "I may not look it, but I've worked real hard and waited a long time to get into this school. And if beating that thing is the only way I can get in," Haru said shaking a clinched fist in excitement, "Then I'll give it all I got and beat that thing."

Akira nodded in approval at Haru's speech. Naiya smiled as Kagami held her chest. The brown haired boy smirked to himself, while the black haired boy and auburn haired girl smiled to each other, En merely glared at Haru angrily, _This guy…_

"Excellent," the proctor smirked, "Now let me explain the effect of my monster. If a battery monster is used as a sacrifice to summon this creature, it gains a little bonus. Sacrificing my AA monster gives it 1000 extra attack points. C gives it the ability to damage your Life Points even if your monster is in defense mode. And D makes it immune to your magic and trap cards."

"And since you sacrificed C **and** D," Haru said grimly, "It can rip through my defenses and is immune to magic and traps."

"Correct."

"Oh well it's not that bad," Haru said to everyone's surprise, "since you sacrificed your second D battery I can attack the other and take down that dragon." _And I have the perfect card to do that. _

"You think so," the proctor asked holding up his last card, "I activate Premature Burial. At the cost of 800 Life Points I can revive a monster from my graveyard and I choose Batteryman D (ATK 0/DEF 1900)." The proctors Life Points were reduced to 700 as his Batteryman was brought back to the field. Akira looked worried as he observed the proctor's field, "2400 attack points, immunity to magic and traps, a trampling effect, and it can't even be attacked! How is anybody supposed to beat that combo?"

"However that should be the least of your worries," the proctor said as he raised his arm, "Voltic Dragon, attack his Ninja Master Shogun." A large blast of electricity was fired from the dragon's mouth, engulfing Haru's ninja and reducing his Life Points to 1600. However, when the smoke cleared Haru's Shogun was still standing. "But how?"

"My trap: Ninpou: Kouji no Jutsu. Ninja Art of the Decoy," Haru said with a grin, "and as long as it's in play, you can't destroy my Ninja Master. But as you can see, I still take damage to my Life Points."

"Indeed you do," the examiner said, "which means I can keep attacking your monster and damaging your Life Points. And thanks to my Dragon's effect, it will damage you no matter what mode your monster's in. You're through."

"We'll see about that," Haru said defiantly, "Now is your turn over?"

"Not quite," the proctor replied, "Reveal Trap card: Battery Recycling." Images of the four battery monsters in the proctor's graveyard appeared before Haru before fading away into a bright light above them, "By removing the four Batterymen from my graveyard," the proctor explained straightening his glasses, "I gain 2000 Life Points for **each** Batteryman." Haru scowled as his opponents Life Points rose to 8700. "Now my turn is over, applicant."

"Good to know," Haru said nervously as he drew his card. He paused for a moment as he glanced across the field back and forth. He then closed his eyes for a brief moment, Akira and the others anxiously watched. "Is there a problem?" the proctor asked. Haru opened his eyes and smiled, "No. In fact, I've just won this duel."

"What?" Akira went wide-eyed at Haru's declaration.

"What does he mean he's just won?" Naiya asked skeptically.

"This kid's crazy," En said as he glared at Haru.

"I'm not so sure," the black haired boy said casually.

"Watch," the chestnut haired girl said with an eager look.

"What makes you so sure you've won?" The proctor asked angrily. Haru grinned as he replied, "Because…a ninja is one who always sees ahead before making his move. I've check out everything on your side of the field and I can tell…that this move will finish you." Haru showed on of the cards in his hand, which had the image of three kunai knives on it. "I activate Kunai Knives and equip them to my Ninja Master Shogun." Three knives appeared between Shogun's fingers as he readied himself for attack, "Y'see those knives? Each one allows me to destroy a magic or trap card on your side of the field," Haru explained pointing, "And I think I'll use them on your Soul Resurrection and Premature Burial card." Shogun leapt into the air and launched a kunai at the proctor's two cards. Shortly after being punctured, the card dissipated into nothingness, "Also," Haru smirked, "if those cards are destroyed the monsters revived by them are gone as well. So your D batteries are gone." Both Batterymen D's disappeared from the field to the amazement of the audience. The proctor scowled as he saw Haru's smirk, "And I'm not done yet, proc," Haru said as he held up a card that depicted a ninja multiplying himself, "I activate my magic card: Ninpou: Bunshin no Jutsu. Ninja Art of the Doppelganger. By sacrificing my Ninja Master, I can special summon doppelganger tokens with its Type, Attribute, attack power, and defense power." Shogun performed quick hand seals before splitting into five ninja masters (ATK 1600/ DEF 1400 x5). "And don't forget proc, thanks to my Allied Forces magic card, all my doppelgangers gain a nice power boost." The proctor stared in horror as the ninja clones attack and defense power rose (ATK 2600/DEF 2400 x5). "Shogun number one, attack his dragon." Haru's first ninja replica leapt into the air hurling a kunai knife at the electrical dragon. The voltic beast exploded shortly after impact, reducing the proctor's Life Points to 8500. "This is it," Haru said thrusting a fist forward, "Shoguns, charge!" The four remaining clones rushed the examiner drawing their blades. In four quick flashes, they appeared on the other side of the proctor, sheathing their sword as the examiner's Life Points dropped to zero. The proctor smirked as the holograms disappeared and looked at Haru, "You pass. Welcome to the academy." Haru's face lit up at the examiner's words, "**YAHOOOOO!!! I DID IT! I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT! YESSSSSSSSSSS!**" Haru leapt in the air excitedly, pumping a fist in the air. Akira smiled at his friend, "Nice job."

"Well good for him," Naiya said grinning, "I think he'll make things more fun around here."

"Not bad," the black haired boy said smiling, "no, not bad at all."

"I told you," the brown haired girl said standing up.

"Hn," was all En said as he walked away. The auburn headed girl watch happily as Haru danced across the arena.

Next Time:

Haru: I did it. I made it in.

Akira: Congratulations, Haru-kun.

Haru: And this is only the beginning.

Akira: Now let's see what kind of dorms we're put in.

Haru: Eh, dorms?

Akira: Didn't anybody tell you?

Haru: I think once, but I wasn't paying attention.

Akira: sighs Haru-kun.

Next Time: **Settling In**

**Welcome to the Academy**

Haru: I'm in…I'm in


	4. Settling In

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. These characters and some of the cards are mine.

**Settling In**

**Welcome to the Academy**

Haru jogged up the stairs grinning and chuckling over his win. Akira greeted his victorious friend as he reached the top step, "Congratulations, Haru-kun." Akira said smiling as Haru leapt in the air several times, "You must really like winning, don't you?" Haru stopped his celebration and gave Akira a confused look before answering, "Well yeah, who doesn't like winning? But more importantly I just enjoy the thrill of the duel," it was Akira's turn to be confused. Haru noticed his friends confusion and explained, "Y'see, when I'm out dueling, I'm not focused on winning or losing, I'm just out there for the thrill. I mean here I am facing an enemy I've never met before with no idea of what his deck holds or what strategies he uses. All I do know is what's in my deck and what I can do. So it's like each duel is a test to see just what I'm capable of. It's really an amazing feeling, playing your hardest and seeing just how much stronger you've become." Haru clenched his fist and gave his friend a big toothy grin. Akira stared for a moment before letting out a sigh and a chuckle, "It almost sounds like you're a gambling man, Haru-kun. Going into battle without knowledge of your opponent's skill. Like playing the odds of your victory without even knowing them."

"Well, yeah I guess I am," Haru said putting a finger to his chin. Akira turned on his heel and began walking away from Haru, "Good," he said with a devilish grin plastered across his face, "I have a feeling we're going to have a lot of fun this year, Haru-kun."

"Um, sure," Haru said, taken aback by Akira's new darker tone of voice, "Hey where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm just going to take care of some things before they finish the rest of the exams," Akira replied nonchalantly, "Don't worry, I'll be back." Akira waved to Haru without looking back before disappearing down a hallway. Haru took a seat on the middle benches, watching the remaining duels take place. He nodded on and off during the many duels at hand until he finally let out a sigh of boredom, "Man, after having a duel of your own just watching one seems…"

"Like a boring waste of time?" Haru looked to his left to find a small boy with dark blonde hair and closed eyed smile. He wore a fancy white dress shirt with black slacks and dark brown loafers. A black backpack could also be seen slung across both his shoulders. Haru sat up and gave the boy a wave, "Hey, howsit goin'?"

"Fine," the boy said with a nod, "I'm Yukimori Taro. And you?"

"Jihokyou Haruhiko,"Haru said pointing a thumb at himself, "but just call me Haru."

"Nice to meet you," Taro bowed politely, "Have you dueled already?"

"Dueled and won." Haru said proudly, "It was an amazing duel. My opponent was really strong. How about you?" Taro was about to answer before Haru cut him off, "Has your big brother dueled yet?"

**BAM!!!**

_Was itsomething I said? _Haru thought as he fell on his back from Taro's kick to his chin. Taro looked down at Haru with his open angry beige eyes, "Look here, asshole," Taro screamed clenching a fist at Haru, "I may only be 13, but I took the exam on my own, not some older brother I don't have! Here," Taro reached into his backpack and tossed his duel disk onto Haru's stomach, "I used this Duel Disk to win my duel. So don't go treating me like a kid, dumbass!" Haru lifted the Duel Disk off his torso and sat up chuckling nervously, "Ah my bad, my bad."

"Seriously," Taro said crossing his arms before he noticed something on the ground. He instantly blushed and quickly reached for the floor before Haru's words turned his face pale, "Hey, what are these?" Haru pick up a small figurine of Zoa and Metalzoa from the floor, "Cool, someone must've dropped these."

"Those are mine," Taro said still blushing.

"Wow you have some nice toys," Haru said rummaging more on the ground picking up figures of Black Magician and E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman. Both had a button on their backs that would make part of them light up (staff's jewel for Black Magician, armor for Shining Flare Wingman). Taro quickly snatched the toys from the laughing Haru, "Shut up, asswipe." Taro placed the toys and his Duel Disk into his backpack and ran off. "What's with him?" Haru wondered as he dusted himself off. As Haru stood up he heard the intercom hiss before someone said, "That brings an end to the entrance examinations. Will all participants who passed please exit through the back door."

Haru grinned as he followed the crowd currently heading out of the door, "Finally."

"Finally," Naiya said happily as she and Kagami headed for the door, "we can leave this boring place. I was about to go crazy in there."

"Then it's a good thing that we're leaving, right Naiya-sama?" Kagami quipped happily beside her peer.

"I already told you to drop the '-sama,' didn't I?"

Haru shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun as he stepped out of the arena. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he stared in amazement at a large helipad with a wide white and navy helicopter sitting atop it. Haru eyes shone as he clinched both his fists, "So coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!"

"My, you amuse easily, Haru-kun," Haru's eyes retuned to normal as he turned to see Akira staring from behind. Akira's polite manner seemed to have returned, much to Haru's relief. Haru sent a short wave in Akira's direction, "Hey."

"Hello," Akira nodded as a man with a megaphone instructed all participants to board the helicopter. Haru was about to board before Akira stopped him, "One moment Haru-kun," Akira said, "before you board I think you should know something."

"Yeah, what's up?" Haru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look around you, of the hundreds of people who took this exam only this small number of students remain," Haru observed his surroundings and noticed a large change. In the arena, he remembered seeing several hundreds of people. But here he could only find less than half a hundred people. His eyes went wide in shock, "You're right."

"I estimate about thirty people from the three hundred people that took the exam. In other words, those exams had a 90 chance of failure," Akira's eyes narrowed as he glared at Haru, "and getting on that helicopter are the 10 that were skilled enough to pass. Then we'll have to face the second and third years whose skills have only improved from the schools teachings. This first year…is going to be Hell." Haru was struck silent for a moment. The brown hair draped over the green eyes of his lowered head. His hands began to shake until they were balled tightly into fists. A small smirked plastered across his face, "Perfect. I'm not afraid of Hell."

"What?"

"Besides," Haru said boarding the helicopter, "this year is the only chance I have of taking on the devil." Akira was left speechless. All he could do was watch and contain himself as Haru boarded.

The helicopter ride was a relatively quiet one, save a few students chatting with their friends. Taro was sitting a few rows away from Haru and was busy fiddling with several of his toys. Akira sat quietly one row in front of Haru. Answering his friend's question regarding the few uniformed students he saw in the stands, "Well from what I've gathered," Akira began, "some upperclassmen and students that have already been enrolled into the academy come to the exams to gauge the level of the applicants. Sort of like scouting the new competition, I hear that's even where some people can find his rival."

"You mean someone could have been watching me and now sees me as a rival?" Haru's eyes shone brightly as he imagined standing across a silhouette of his greatest rival, both preparing their Duel Disks. "Well yes, but I'm not so sure," Akira said timidly.

"What do you mean by that," Haru pouted, "I have a 10 chance, remember?"

"Ummm," Akira began to greatly doubt Haru's skills at probability. Fortunately for him, the captain spoke over the intercom to inform everyone that they would be landing. Akira sighed in relief as Haru turned away, still pouting.

Once they had disembarked from the craft. Haru followed the crowd to Orientation. Well, first he watched the group of students that had to throw up after the flight, and then he went to Orientation. He met the Principal, who was a large bald man with a brown beard and red coat. He had an honest smile as he introduce himself as "Principal Samejima." Four teachers stood behind him. Well, three and a half in Haru's book. One was a tall, thin, double chinned man with a blonde ponytail. He wore what appeared to be a pink fringy shirt under his blue coat. He introduced himself as "Chronos de Mediz." To his left was a small balding man with curly eyebrows and a small curved mustache. His coat was green and had gold colored shoulder pads. The diminutive staff member introduced himself as "Napoleon." The next to step forward was a woman with dark red hair with a large bang over part of her eye. She wore a white and blue coat over a pink short-skirted dress. The woman introduced herself as "Ayukawa Emi." Finally, a man with black hair and a short mustache stepped forward and introduce himself as "Kabayama." The tail of his yellow coat swayed as he retuned to his previous position. Once all the introductions were over, the students were directed to gather their uniforms and PDA's. Haru stared quizzically at both his PDA, thinking, _I am **not **good_ _with computers, _and his yellow uniform, _a little bright for my taste_.

"So, Ra Yellow, eh?" the auburn hair girl from earlier said unbeknownst to Haru.

"Not bad," the jet haired boy beside her said with a smirk, "I should tell En about this." The raven hair then turned on his heel and walked away. The chestnut haired girl stared smiling, _I wonder just what you're planning?_

Haru followed the map on his PDA to a place called to Ra Yellow dorm. Once he had an idea that he was in the right place, he looked up from his map and saw what looked like his grade school but painted entirely yellow, except for the roof, which was colored green. Haru fixed his open yellow jacket and headed up the stairs. He found the dorm to be set up pretty well. It wasn't to fancy, but it wasn't too shabby. He looked through the halls checking his PDA for his dorm number, "This thing isn't half bad," Haru said pressing buttons, "It can tell my dorm, my room number, send messages to other students, and it's all registered to my name." An error noise beeped out of the machine as Haru finished praising it. Haru shot it a death glare as said bitterly, "If only this thing wasn't so damn hard to use."

"Having machine problems, Haru-kun?" Haru turned to see Akira in a uniform identical to Haru's; only Akira's jacket was closed. Haru put his hand behind his head chuckling, "Yeah, I can't get this thing to work right."

"What do you need?"

"I'm trying to find my room number," Haru answered confused as Akira began to type into his own PDA "What are you doing."

"Finding your room number," Akira replied as he pushed one last button on the small computer, "Ah, here we go. You're in room 143."

"How do you-" Haru was cut off by Akira holding his PDA into Haru's face, "These hold a profile of every student in the academy: their name, dorm, room, grades, everything."

"Why would they have that?"

"Who knows," Akira said as he began to walk away, "my rooms further down the hall. See you around."

"See ya then," Haru said waving, "Hold on, where is 143?"

"Right behind you." Haru turned around and saw the room he had been searching for. His expression was a mix of happiness and disgust, _Oh well, at least I found it. _Haru pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Slowly, cautiously he open the door, not knowing who or what lied beyond it. "Hello, is anyone there?" Haru asked almost timidly. The room was as silent as it was pitch black, save for one blue light emitting from the room and the inaudible mumblings of the room's inhabitant. Haru shuffled to find the light switch and turned the lights on. He immediately regretted that decision.

He found large sheets of papers filled with several doodles, notes, numbers, formulas, and statistics. "Who turned on the light?" Haru tensed as the tenant walked around the corner in front of Haru. He was about a head taller than Haru, and was wearing his yellow jacket in a similar manner to Akira, except the top button had been left unbuttoned. His dark green hair was left messy and unkempt and a tired look in his brown eyes with small rings under them. He took a sip from his mug of coffee as he stared at Haru interrogatively, "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Jihokyou Haruhiko," Haru stuttered, but regained his composure as he pointed a thumb at his chest, "But just call me Haru. I guess I'm your new roommate." Haru laughed nervously as the boy in front of him held his head within his hand, "What, that was today? Aw man. I am so sorry I must look a mess. I'm Mazashi Jiro, by the way. Nice to meet you. Sorry about the mess. I'm gonna go clean up. You can unpack, get all set up and then I'll give you a tour of campus, ok?" Jiro ran to what Haru assumed was the bathroom, leaving a scared and confused Haru looking around the dorm room.

Next Time:

Haru: Awesome! Duel Academia is such a cool place.

Jiro: Are you always this energetic, Haru-kun?

Haru: Pretty much, yeah.

Jiro: chuckles 

Haru: Eh, who's that?

Jiro: Who?

Haru: That girl over there.

Jiro: Not sure but she looks kind of scary.

Next Time:

**Academia Tour**

**Yamanaka Urufuko's Hunt**

Haru: Duel Academy has some interesting people.


	5. Academia Tour

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Only the characters and some of the cards are mine.

**Academia Tour**

**Yamanaka Urufuko's Hunt**

Haru glanced around the room timidly. Observing the many notes and sketches tacked onto the wall, _What is all this stuff? _Haru's eyes finally stopped themselves on the glowing computer screen.He took a quick look upstairs to see if Jiro had finished cleaning himself. Haru quickly sat himself down and glared at the monitor. A few silent moments passed as Haru appraised the screen. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?!"

He screamed as he threw his hands into the air. Unfortunately he had leaned to far back in his chair and slammed onto his back. Wincing, Haru flipped himself up and stroked the throbbing back of his head. "Something the matter, Haru-kun?" Haru turned to see what looked like a whole new Jiro. His yellow blazer was neat and fully buttoned. His messy green hair was now kempt and listing to his left. His eyes still had faint rings but shone with new life. Haru narrowed his eyes and pointed inquisitively at Jiro, "You sure you're the same Jiro from before?"

"Positive," Jiro replied sheepishly "I just get a little grubby when I pull an all-nighter."

"I see," Haru chuckled nervously, _This is gonna be a weird year. _

"Come on," Jiro said grabbing Haru's wrist, "I'll give you that tour now." And with that, Jiro began pulling Haru out of the room.

"Why are you here?" En asked irately at the jet haired Obelisk standing at his doorway. The raven hair shrugged and casually replied, "Hey now, is that anyway to talk to a colleague?" En's glare intensified as the dark haired boy strolled into his room and plopped himself onto the couch, "Anyway, I'm here to tell you that that Jihokyou boy made it into the Ra Yellow Dorm."

"And this concerns me how?" En growled, "Why don't you tell someone who cares, like-"

"She already knows." The black haired senior replied, "You seem tense En. Something wrong?" En shot the boy a death glare, but the Obelisk continued to speak, "Just admit it En, you're worried about the boy. I mean he does have her attention, after all."

"And that means…" En asked losing his patience.

"Just that the girl has keen intuition," the raven hair spoke rising from his seat, "And it's also that intuition, plus a few other things, that's put her where she is and you where you are, _Misuta Nomburu Surii_." A feeling of quiet euphoria came over the dark haired Obelisk as he saw the enraged look on En's face, "What are you trying to say?" En asked resisting the urge to kick the other Obelisk out.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer," was the only reply En got as the dark haired boy left the room, patting En on the shoulder as he left. En glared angrily as he slammed the door, "That bastard." En reached into his pocket and pulled a small lighter out. With one quick flick a small flame appeared. The still image of Haru in his Yellow uniform appeared in the flame. En snapped the lid back onto the lighter and mumbled, "As if he could even touch me."

Jiro did his best to show Haru everything Duel Academy had to offer. From its many classrooms to the card shop and more. He even showed Haru where the bread drawing would be held every week. "This place is so cool!" Haru shouted enthusiastically. Jiro smiled to the younger Ra, _He's like a little kid at a new playground_. "Don't get too excited, I haven't even showed you the best part," Jiro walked Haru through a long, wide hallway, and after a few turns, Haru saw what his senior meant. A large dueling arena surrounded by row upon rows of audience stands. Haru figured probably the whole school could fit it those stands. "This arena is mainly used for when a single pair of duelists have to duel for a test or promotion or for whatever reason," Jiro explained, "there's another room with several arenas for multiple duels to take place in." Haru's eyes shone brightly as he wandered around the arena floor, "This is even better than the exam arena. It would be so awesome to duel someone he-oof!" Haru's admiration was cut short as he bumped into someone and fell to the ground, "Sorry about that," Haru sheepishly arose rubbing his head, "Are you okay?" Haru looked to see if the person had gotten up, but learned that she hadn't. The girl in an Obelisk uniform looked up at Haru angrily, her dark brown eyes glaring through her dark red hair.

"Watch where you're going next time!" The girl stood up dusting herself off, and began inspecting Haru, "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Jihokyou Haruhiko," Haru pointed a thumb to his chest, "but just call me Haru."

"Cute kid," the girl smirked, "I'm Urufuko. Yamanaka Urufuko. So what brings you here, eh?"

"Oh my friend Jiro over there was showing me around the academy, that's him over there by the way." Haru pointed to Jiro who waved silently at the two. "What about you?"

"Me?" Urufuko asked as she put her hands on her hips, "I was just looking around campus a bit. Figured I'd watch a duel or two."

"Just watch? Why watch when you can have one?" Haru raised his fist to his face.

"Are you challenging me?" The Obelisk girl asked as if she was insulted.

"Well…yeah. Why?" The ninja duelist asked, taken aback.

"It's just that It wouldn't be much of a challenge is all."

"Why not?" Haru looked puzzled, "C'mon. I'm sure your not that bad." Urufuko gritted her teeth and glared at Haru, clenching her fist in anger, "**I'M NOT SAYING I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH, I'M SAYING YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! IDIOT!**"

"What makes you say that?" Haru asked cowering from a few feet away. Urufuko held her forehead and sighed, "I'm in Blue and you're in Yellow. You do the math." Haru crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if in meditation. He then tilted his head in confusion, "Together we make green?" Urufuko and Jiro fell on their backs at this statement. Jiro was the first to get up and rushed to Haru's side as Urufuko rose and asked, "You really don't know anything do you?"

"I know some stuff." Haru defended.

"Allow me to explain Haru-kun," Jiro began, "The school is divided into three main dorms: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Osiris Red. Obelisk Blue, where Urufuko-san resides, holds the elite duelists from previous years and those who passed the Duel Intermediate School," Urufuko nodded as Haru listened to his senior's lecture. "Ra Yellow, where we are, houses the ones who scored well on their application exam. It's the middle level dorm so to speak,"

"Really, so I must be pretty good then," Haru laughed holding the back of his head. Jiro merely smiled as Urufuko sighed, "and Red?"

"Well," Jiro hesitated, "Osiris Red is…kind of the…bottom level of dorms. It has all the students who…didn't do as well in the exams as the ones in Yellow." Haru narrowed his eyes a bit. It seemed as if Jiro was trying to choose his words especially carefully "In short," Urufuko said plainly, "Red's full of drop-outs who won't accomplish anything."

"That's an unfair statement," Haru said angrily, "Even a drop-out can accomplish something if they try hard enough."

"Well that's just your opinion," Urufuko smirked.

"It's the truth," Haru clenched a fist at the Obelisk Girl, "even a drop-out can surpass an elite with hard work."

"Clam down, Haru-kun." Jiro warned, putting a hand on Haru's shoulder.

"Fine, " Haru said flatly, anger slowly leaving his eyes, "So what do these dorms have to do with me."

"Simple," Urufuko pointed to Haru's jacket, "You're a Yellow, a middleclass man among duelists. I on the other hand, am in the upper crust of the Blues. You wouldn't last five turns in a duel against me," Urufuko turned her heel and began to walk away saying, "You should stick to your own kind." Haru looked up to Jiro, a concerned look on his face, "Hey Jiro, are the Blue duelist really that strong."

"Not sure," Jiro crossed his arms as if he was trying to find the right words again, "In most cases…yes. But in Urufuko-san's case…well…you see…while it's true that Blue holds the elite duelist of the academy, it also holds the only girl's dorm on the island."

"I see," Haru said slamming a fist onto his palm, "she's in Blue because she's a girl, not cause she's good." Jiro waved his arms frantically as Urufuko bolted back into the room. "What was that, kid?"

"What? What I say?" Haru waved his hands in defense.

"Oh, like you don't know," Urufuko seethed at the boy, "I'll tell you what, Yellow, you wanted to duel so badly, then meet me back here in one hour."

"Um...okay?" Haru sweatdropped.

"I'll show you why I'm with the elite." Urufukoclenched a fist to her face giving Haru a fiery stare.

"That's nice. That's nice." Haru replied doing exactly what his brain told him to do: Smile and nod. Smile and nod. Urufuko grinned as she walked out of the arena. And was greeted by the last person she wanted to see at the moment, "Quite a speech you gave back there," Urufuko glared down the hallway to find Naiya leaning against the wall, eyes, closed arms folded across her chest. Kagami stood beside Naiya as if she were her shadow. "I'm not in the mood for this now," Urufuko said walking past Naiya without so much as looking at her.

"I know," Naiya shrugged, "I just thought I'd give you some advice when facing that boy. Since you are going to be representing most of us Blue girls. After all I had the pleasure of watching his exam duel." Urufuko stopped in her tracks upon hearing this.

"I'm listening," she said through gritted teeth.

"He's strong," Naiya opened her emerald eyes and gave her peer a stern look, "don't underestimate him and definitely don't give him a chance to breathe." Naiya's stern warning face turned into a playful smile, "What I'm basically trying to say is 'don't screw up,' Koinuko-chan."

"It's Urufuko," was the only reply as the Obelisk Girl continued walking, "and this wolf, is going to have an excellent hunt." Urufuko loudly licked her teeth in anticipation. Kagami shuddered while Naiya smirked, _Let's see how you'll do, Haru_.

Next Time:

Haru: All right! Time for my first duel at the Academy.

Jiro: Urufuko-san looks strange don't you think.

Haru: That's probably just her game face.

Jiro: She looks kind of scary.

Urufuko: Haru, you've thrown yourself into the wolf's den.

Jiro: She's definitely scary.

Next Time:

**Wolf Rampage**

**Haru VS Urufuko**

Urufuko: My Wolf Pack Deck is going to rend everything.

**Author's Notes:**

Many of you may be wondering some of the phrases used in this chapter. Well think of this section as a translations guide of my story. Let's begin shall we:

_Misuta Nomburu Surii_- Engrish for "Mister Number Three." "What is Engrish" you may ask. Engrish is English as said using Asian syllables in place of English (ie. "Doro kado"-"Draw card." In this case, the raven-haired student called En "Mister Number Three," indicating that En is ranked third in something while the ginger haired girl is ranked higher.

Koinuko/Urufuko/wolf comments at the end. "Urufu" is Japanese for "wolf" whereas "ko" is a common ending in Japanese girls names. "Koinu" means "puppy." So Naiya is calling Urufuko a puppy while Urufuko states she's a wolf (figuratively, there are no half wolves, cats, elves, or vampires in my story). She play on her wolf name more by calling her upcoming duel a hunt.

Well that's all for now. Please read and review.


End file.
